


“Nothing travels faster than the speed of light, with the possible exception of bad news, which obeys its own special laws.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: After a long day...





	“Nothing travels faster than the speed of light, with the possible exception of bad news, which obeys its own special laws.”

Mycroft somehow managed to close the door, finally shutting out the rest of the world. He took one breath, then another, and felt his heart rate begin to once again regain some sense of normalcy, when he felt more than heard the tentative tap at his door, then a throat cleared and a low, quiet voice whispered, “There is no news yet. I always figure no news is better than bad, I understand if you don’t want to talk, but -”

He reopened the door and peered out at the man who stood there. He was sheepishly rumpled as he always seemed to be, but there was exhaustion and something else in his features that made Mycroft sigh and grab the sleeve of his jacket and pull him inside. “I don’t expect -” Lestrade began.

“Shhh. No more talking today.” Mycroft closed the door and pushed him against it, then kissed him as if his entire world depended on it. He slowly drew back and considered the DI carefully, he hadn’t shaved in a couple of days, his hair was even more of a disaster than usual, and his warm brown eyes showed everything they had been through in the last few hours. He always wore his heart on his sleeve, probably why he didn’t have an ulcer, Mycroft sighed to himself. “I’m sorry - no change then?”

“From what John said, he will be fine. It will just take time. I should have -” Mycroft shook his head and slowly undid the detective’s tie tossing it onto the floor. The jacket was next, then he began to work on his shirt - he had been wearing nicer shirts recently, ever since they had started seeing each other, but it had been through the wars.“Shh… shower and then - are you hungry, you probably haven’t eaten - no, let me.”

Lestrade tried to smile at him, but it stopped before it got to his eyes. “He’d been fighting a cold, I knew I shouldn’t have called him -”

“Not your fault, Gregory. It isn’t your fault. I know you haven’t slept in a couple of days, shower, then bed. I’m going to turn off our phones. Anthea knows where we are if we are truly needed. But for at least a few hours, the news, bad, good or indifferent will just have to wait. Yes?”

“Yes, please.” Lestrade reached for Mycroft and held on to him as the tears finally fell.


End file.
